


Yes Daddy

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: Paradise Island [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay Logs, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Superheroes, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: The only person on the island of Genosha that could ever tame Venom was the Juggernaut.





	Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Like every other work in this series, this is an OLD AU Marvel RP. Eddie and Cain are both mutants. This is just straight up porn really.

Eddie had fun the past few days auditioning new cock-hungry bitch boys for his harem. Yes, they were all so eager and fun. It was nice having a small boy worship your cock like you were a god every once in a while (and by every once in a while, Eddie meant every day). But still, there was something Eddie couldn't shake. Though it destroyed his old condo and caused him pain for days after, the (nonconsensual) sex he had with Cain was probably the hottest sex he'd ever had. Sure, the pain was so intense that he couldn't get off, but the fact that Cain was so strong he _used_ him, HIM, well that was just... fucking sexy. It left him intrigued, and since the pain was only temporary for him, he wanted more. So he walked to Cain's place at the other end of the beach, hands buried deep in his pockets as he chewed his lip nervously, and knocked upon arrival. He wasn't nervous that Cain wouldn't take him in, he knew the prospect of topping a top was just too good to pass up for him, he was nervous because he didn't know _why_ he was doing it.

A boy with a tear and blood-streaked face opened the door. 

"M-master's busy," he said. Cain could be seen across the way, on the couch next to the glass doors that led to his balcony, a second boy choking helplessly on his dick. He looked up with a sneer and was surprised and thrilled to see Eddie at his door. His eyes firmly holding Venom's gaze, he grabbed the boy's hair and fed him his cock so deep, the boy was struggling against him, trying frantically to breathe. He did that a few times, letting the boy catch his breath for a second before plugging his throat again before speaking up.

"Well, look who's here," he boomed. 

"Come in, bitch. Join the fun." Oh yes. There was an ass he could properly go crazy on without putting him in the hospital and having to hear his stupid brother Xavier nagging at him for days on end about it.

His cock jumped at the sight of Cain choking a boy on his massive erection. Something he secretly hoped that Cain would do to him before the night was over. He walked into the apartment as the nervous boys scattered, not wanting to be near two masters at the same time, either that or they knew about Cain's lust for Eddie. 

"I um..." He choked a little on his own voice as he got closer. He didn't know what else to say.

Cain stood up, his impressive height and no less impressive meat standing at attention a bit too close to Eddie's face for comfort. He reached over and grabbed Eddie like a doll then crushed his mouth in a kiss against the nearest wall. 

"You want me to pound that little pussy ass of yours, boy?" he purred at the man. 

"I wanna see you shift into that inky sonofabitch around my cock, boy. Ye think you can do that for me?" Eddie was a few feet above the ground, held in place by the press of Cain's chest. 

"Lose the clothes," he barked at last.

"Mmmm..." He moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue against the massive mans with a shiver. 

"Yesss... anything..." He nodded, looking him in the eye and doing everything the older man commanded. Eddie wanted it. He had no fucking clue why, but he wanted to be slammed like a little girl.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, allowing his clothes to dissipate before Cain's eyes. One of the perks about the shapeshifting symbiote mutation, easy access all the time. 

"Anything for you... master..."

 

For all that he was a raving psychopath, the man known as Venom was one handsome stud. At least Cain thought so. He carried Eddie to his room like a rag doll and snorted at the two boys huddled inside looking terrified. 

"Make yourselves useful. Go clean my house," he told them. 

"My buddy Eddie and I have some business to discuss." He didn't wait until the boy scurried away like mice once more before slamming Eddie on the bed he had had specially reinforced for his own use. He didn't think it would survive the night with Eddie here, however.

"Okay bitch, I've seen what you can do, so..." Cain climbed on the bed and knelt with his cock in Eddie's face. 

"One of yer sweet tentacle things is gonna make like a tongue and eat me out behind while I fuck yer pretty mouth. Clear?" he purred low in his chest, a dangerous glint in his eye.

Eddie gasped and his heart rate picked up. He wanted to say 'oh god yes!' and bury that monster cock in his mouth, but he just wanted Cain to take it in his own time. Cain was in charge here, Eddie was completely okay with that. He nodded to himself with a little moan and opened his mouth wide for the taking as the symbiote seeped from his pores, ready to act like the tongue that Cain wanted.

The man's utter compliance was a little unnerving. Cain raised an eyebrow and smacked him hard across the face. 

"Are you listening to me, boy?" he asked, and started slapping Eddie's face with his cock. 

"Answer me, bitch," he continued, amused at the sight. "That what you want, huh? I saw you when I was choking that boy out there. Is that what you want? Beg for it, asshole. Come on, do something!"

Eddie gasped when the immense cock hit his face and he bit his lip with a soft moan. "Oh fuck... Cain I want it. Please give it to me. Please? I need it..." He said, kneeling on his knees. "I'll be a good boy for you..."

 

"You want me to hurt you." Cain's tone made it clear that it wasn't a question. His hand shot out, surprisingly agile for such a big man, and grabbed Eddie by the balls. He squeezed, not gently. 

"You want me to use you like the worthless bitch you are," he added, then shoved his cock in the man's mouth, pulling him down on it until he choked. The choking sounds made him laugh. "There. That's what you wanted."

At the question, Eddie quivered all over. He did want it, but he knew it would be better for Cain if he resisted, so like a broken young boy, he shook his head quickly and let out a small, defeated "No." But he wasn't allowed much speaking time, because before long he was gagging on his immense foot long cock, tears streaming down his face as he struggled for breath. Of course if he passed out from loss of breath, he'd be back up within seconds begging for more.

Cain snickered and pulled on Eddie's balls, twisting them and squeezing only to hear Eddie scream. He grabbed on to his head, shoving down his throat beyond any normal human's capabilities to accommodate one such as him. 

"Take it, bitch!" he yelled happily. He'd had a good warm up with those boys, but they were frail, and getting on his nerves. Here he could do some serious damage, and he loved it.

Eddie had a hard time fitting it down his throat. He couldn't breath, and whenever he swallowed he gagged on the gigantic piece of meat. But even as he choked, his tentacles did what they were told, forming into a sharp angled tongue and wriggling softly about Cain's entrance.

In the meantime, Cain merely found the image of Eddie sputtering and coughing hoarsely whenever he pulled out enough to let him breathe patently hilarious. 

"Aww, my little boy likes pain, does he?" he asked rhetorically. "Good boy, lick your daddy's hole. That's it." While he spoke, he dropped Eddie back onto the bed and reached over to the headboard cabinet where he kept his toys. No sense in having them out of reach, he'd always thought. He snatched a heavy rawhide flogger, custom made for his huge hand, and a sturdy hard cane. "We'll give the boy some pain."

Eddie was glad to have the ability to breathe again when he was slammed down onto the bed, but he kept his tentacles licking, because he wanted so desperately to please him. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the flogger. Oooh... lashings... He loved them. But they were also a decent amount of pain, and given the force behind Cain's blows, it would be fucking painful. 

Cain knelt up, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He stayed there for a moment, enjoying the sensations of that ungodly appendage licking at him. He was virtually purring, a rumble deep in his chest that was audible. 

"Good boy. You can stop for now. Get yer ass on all fours and at the edge of the bed, boy. I know what you need." On a whim, Cain grabbed a thick, ridged butt plug from his toy chest while Eddie assumed the position.

He shoved the toy in Eddie's mouth. "Lick it boy. Slick it up good, 'cause that's the only lube yer getting."

Eddie mewled when the toy was shoved into his mouth. His mouth widened into his venom-smile to fit the large toy inside, then he wrapped his long tongue around it, swirling his saliva around it as much as he could. Because goddamn, he knew Cain was gonna fuck the hell out of him with it. He didn't mind, so long as he made the larger man, the only man on the island that completely dominated him with or without his permission, and the only man on the island he would EVER call daddy, happy.

Cain snatched the plug out of that obscene mouth. 

"Hungry little bugger, aren't you?" He smacked the back of Eddie's head, hard. In a baseline human, it would have torn head from neck. In most sturdier mutants, it might have caused serious cerebral swelling. Cain wasn't worried. Venom was tougher than that. Still, that distracted his attention to the head area, while Cain slammed that huge dildo into Eddie in one relentless push. 

"Take that, boy!" he growled, rubbing the tails of the black flogger all over his back and ass.

The slap on the head didn't phase Eddie at all. It might have snapped a normal mutants neck, but he was superstrong, on par with Cain, and could probably kick his ass to an extent if he was really angry. But there was something so much better about letting him just dominate him. Eddie's eyes practically bulged out of his skull when the huge toy was shoved deep inside him, and after a moment, he took a breath as he felt the tear in his rectum heal, and he rested on his hands and knees, purring almost like a cat.

"Well, I'll be damned," Cain muttered to himself as he watched Eddie's reaction. 

"Yer hard to hurt, boy. Daddy likes that. From now on, yer gonna call me daddy in private, bitch," he growled, and let out with a barrage of harsh strokes of the heavy flogger all over Eddie's ass and thighs. "Understood?"

"Ah! AaaaAh! AAAH!" He yelped at each lashing, moving his backside into them a little more, the welts growing red and hot and bloody, then closing up again in a manner of seconds. 

"Yes Daddy!" He moaned, clutching the bed sheets tightly.

Cain rained blows upon Eddie, ever letting the flogger wrap cruelly around his sides, and under his ass to lash his balls. Those were two things he would never do with someone else, as he was actually pretty good at it, and his control was much better than that. However, it felt good to be merciless with someone he couldn't kill. He frowned. Stupid Xavier and his no killing rules. But the island really was a sweet deal for him, so he wasn't complaining too much. From time to time, he tapped or punched the butt plug, just to jar it into Eddie's insides a bit more. "Don't get all melty and shit on me. I wanna see you hurt, boy. I wanna see your human form strain. I wanna hear you scream!"

Eddie did scream when the pain went to his balls and his cock, the flogger mutilating the genitals for mere seconds before they healed again. Tears stained his face as his 'Daddy' punished him even more, punching the plug with force and shaking his insides around, tearing him open every time and sealing up again moments later. The pain was awful and intense, but at the same time amazing and very erotic. But if it was a sobbing bitch boy Cain wanted, a sobbing bitch boy he'd get.

"Hah! That's better, bitch," Cain purred. He yanked the plug out and turned Eddie over on his back. He pushed his legs up roughly, and slammed his cock inside the man without preamble, or any additional lube. He then started whipping Eddie while he fucked him, the cruel tails of the flogger raising welts all over his chest and abdomen. Cain even hit himself while flogging Eddie savagely, but since he was invulnerable and felt no pain, he didn't care.

"OooOoh! Oooow Daddy!!!" He screeched, moving back against the savage raping of his hole with heated passion, the welts bleeding all over, not able to keep up with the healing at the amount of speed and ferocity that he beat him.

"Fuck that's hot," Cain growled and dove in to crush his mouth against Eddie's bloody lips. 

"Shh, baby, it's okay," he shushed, even though the last thing he wanted was for Eddie to shut up. 

"Daddy thinks his boy is still very pretty like this." He drove himself harder and faster into the man.

Guh... Cain was so hot like this. It killed Eddie to admit it. But he kissed back with the same tender violence that Cain kissed him with, and squeezed his ever healing, always virginal hole over his massive erection (perk about a healer, they always feel like a virgin due to the constant healing). "OoooOoh... God Daddy it hurts!"

"Yeah, boy. Hurt for daddy. You hurt for daddy now," Cain uttered, sounding like a tired porn soundtrack. Somehow for the two scary mutants, it worked perfectly. He started laughing at his own words in that deep, rumbling laugh of his and then bit Eddie's shoulder hard enough to taste blood as he slammed hard into him and came. He kept fucking Eddie through his orgasm, and he heard grinding metallic sounds in the background.

When his eyes could focus again he saw they had broken the bed.

"Oooh! OOOH!" He gasped, feeling the humongous cock slamming and stabbing into his inner walls. When the massive man shot his seed, the force shook Eddie, and he felt close to his own orgasm, but Cain just kept fucking him. The pleasure was too intense, he couldn't hold it anymore. 

"DAAADDEEEEE!" He screamed and cried as his own ejaculate splashed everywhere between them. Afterward, he lied in a broken, bloody, cum-covered pile under Cain, still with his giant dick jabbing him, moaning in pain and pleasure all the same.

"Stupid boy," Cain growled, but he couldn't help grinning and snickering as he did. He was having too much fun with this. He rolled over onto his side, half his cock slipping out of Eddie. 

"Look at the mess you made boy," said the bemused behemoth. "You better lick me clean if ye know what's good for you." He actually reached out and ruffled Eddie's hair.

"Y-yes daddy..." He said, laying for a moment while his body healed him up enough to move, then he rolled over (because he wasn't ready to have Cain _not_ filling him yet) and lowered his head, snaking out his long tongue and rolling it over Cain's chest, licking his own seed off of the man's perfect, massive body.


End file.
